David Jehoahaz Abraham
|-|Human= |-|Il-Irrah Merged/Depowered= |-|Guardian of the Sacred Palace/Proxy of True David= Summary The leader of the magicians from Alma Torran and the father of Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, David became obsessed with surpassing the God of Alma Torran obtaining a glimpse of the world's destiny, setting into motion the plan that would lead to him becoming the Guardian of the Sacred Palace. After battling with Sinbad for control, the Sacred Palace eventually collapsed, finally being defeated when his grandson Aladdin confronted him for the first and last time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | Low 2-C | Low 1-C Name: David Jehoahaz Abraham Origin: Magi Gender: Male Age: Over 800 | Over 1800 Classification: Human, Singularity, God |-|Pre-Godhood= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Forcefield, Borg (Borg is a barrier which blocks physical and magical attacks), Magic, Flight, Illusion Creation, Magoi Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Atomic Manipulation, Precognition (David can see the pathways in the world, and he is able to understand the rules and interactions of such pathways because he is a Singularity), Magoi Absorption (David draws Magoi from Il Irrah), Fusionism (David and Il Irrah became one), Physics Manipulation (Ithan Lightning Spears were twisted my David), Divine Protection (Just like Sinbad David is a Singularity. Essentially it means people born with a vast amount of Magoi who are capable of deviating from fate and "feel" fate Singularities are blessed by the Gods allowing Sinbad to escape another realm. Because of this controlling a singularity is next to impossible. Sinbad was also protected by the Gods despite having his individuality completely erased by Ugo and they even raised him to Godhood), Acausality (Type 4; Singularity are beings who can oppose fate and can potentially be used to free the world of it), Power Nullification (With Isolation Barriers), Magic Resistance (With Borg), Curse Manipulation. |-|Post-Godhood= Powers and Abilities All previous abilities in addition to Creation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Atomic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Illusion Creation, Magic, Physics Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Summoning and Power Bestowal. |-|Guardian of the Sacred Palace= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities in addition to Regeneration (Mid-Godly: David came back to life while being in a Nonexistent State), Immortality (Types 3, 8 and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, (With Sacred Palace which is manipulated by the whims of the bearer David can swap the hierarchy of Gods effectively becoming even more transcendent, superior to Gods like Ugo), Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Summoning, Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story) He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Rukh is the home of souls and the origin of life.It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Stronger than True form Arba), Country level with Extreme Magic | Universe+ level (Merged with Il Ilah, created a universe with mere thoughts) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Sinbad, and took his place as the Guardian of the Sacred Palace) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be at least as fast as Arba) | Unknown | Unknown (Outside of and beyond regular space-time continuums) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sinbad and Ugo) Striking Strength: Unknown | Universe+ |'Low Complex Multiversal' (Comparable to Sinbad and Ugo) Durability: Unknown physically, Country level with Borg | Universe level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level via Powerscaling Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Tens of Kilometers | Universe+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: One of the 72 Divine Staves | None Notable | The Sacred Palace Intelligence: Supergenius (Created a barrier which even Ugo had difficulty with) | Omniscient for his own universe, Unknown otherwise | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Became the Guardian of the Sacred palace) Weaknesses: Exceedingly arrogant Key: Human | Merged with Il Irrah/Depowered by Ugo | As Guardian of the Sacred Palace/Proxy of True David Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Curse Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 1